La piedra del Matrimonio (continuación)
by anellie layfield
Summary: Continuación de la obra "The Marriage Stone" de Josephine Darcy. "Harry decidirá el destino del mundo"
1. Nota

La principal razón por la cual estoy en fanfiction, es que hay historias que simplemente merecen ser continuadas, contadas desde todos y cada uno de los puntos de vista posibles. Amores imposibles, spin offs improbables, pequeños detalles nimios que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de continuar algo con tanto deseo como esta locura que voy a empezar. Me queda claro que jamás podré llenar los enormes zapatos que dejo Josephine Darcy, pero tomemos esto como un homenaje a la mujer que me hizo leer 77 capítulos en menos de 4 días.

Y como se que no soy la única que sufre por no saber qué paso, pues cualquier crítica, comentario, teoría o "aléjate de esta historia" son bienvenidos.

Besos y Abrazos,

Anellie.


	2. Donde las voces suenan

_Culpen a Marcia. Ella es la única responsable de que esté ocurriendo esto. Yo la culpo y le doy las gracias. _

_J.K. Rowling dijo:_

_**"Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas"**__Yo le agregaría: cosplay y fanfiction._

* * *

Cap. 1 (78) "Donde las voces suenan"

Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Se sentía como estar flotado en una inmensa alberca, a la deriva. Había algo; algo que intentaba recordar; algo importante...pero su mente estaba cansada, nublada...debía esforzarse por recordar.

Se hundía. Poco a poco iba cayendo en aquella enorme ¿fosa? No, no era una fosa era algo parecido a un enorme pensadero. Podía escuchar a los cuervos a lo lejos, llamándole, diciendo que regresara; pero él no podía regresar aún había voces…como murmullos que lo rodeaban y le pedían ayuda. ¡ESO ERA! ¡Necesitaba encontrar esas voces!

-"Regresa. No puedes salvarlos"- esas eran las voces de los cuervos de nuevo. Casi los podía ver posados en sus hombros. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? Todo estaba a oscuras.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ver?"- su propia voz se le antojaba distante, profunda y con ecos graves. Era la primera vez que le hablaba a aquellos cuervos en voz alta.

-"No has abierto los ojos"

En cuanto Harry fue consciente de ello una inmensa blancura lo cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando enfocar, pero todo era demasiado brillante, entrecerró los ojos y poco a poco su vista se adaptó. Se había equivocado al pensar que estaba en una especie de pensadero, era más parecido a un inmenso crisol. Todo estaba lleno de brillantes a haces de luz. Millones y millones de puntitos luminosos dispersos en todo el lugar, como si de estrellas se tratasen. Los observó con detenimiento y notó que no estaban separados unos de otros, si se acercaba a ellos se apreciaba claramente como pequeños filamentos de luz los unían. Todos formaban una red. Había ciertamente, puntitos más brillantes que otros, pero todos tenían un pulso que hacía vibrar aquella inmensa red. Curioso, Harry observó como también de él salían pequeños filamentos que lo hacían ser parte también. Algo en su corazón se movió al saberse parte de un todo. Era como si de pronto hubiera descubierto su lugar. Aquello era tan hermoso, incluso si prestaba atención podía escuchar un suave murmullo proveniente de la red.

-"_Mi mamá me espera para la cena, no debo llegar tarde…" "Dando vuelta en Charing Cross, casi llego", "Acepto", "Estas despedido", "Te quiero mucho", "Ya nada vale la pena, seguro y ni se darán cuenta que me colgué", "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_

¿Qué era todo eso? Acaso, esos puntos eran… ¿Había encontrado a los que aún no despertaban?

-"Los encontraste"

Pero no puedo irme, ellos deben despertar también"- Harry sentía aquellos puntos de luz como extensiones de sí mismo, cada murmullo, cada palpitar. Nunca le había pasado algo tan raro, pero recordaba que esa red ya la había visto antes y que también estaba acompañado por los cuervos. ¡La Necrópolis! Momento, esas luces eran ¿personas? ¡Eran millones! ¿Voldemort les habíaeso?

-"El que habita en lo profundo es el hacedor de maldad"

Se estremeció al darse cuenta lo poderoso que era el mago oscuro, aunque después de lo sucedido en el campo de Quidditch se negaba a pensar en aquella cosa que apareció, debía reconocer que eso era más que simples Artes Oscuras o Avadas y ahora, al ver aquella infinita cantidad de luces, cada una representando una vida en peligro se daba cuenta de las dimensiones y el cariz que todo estaba tomando. Recordaba como despertó a los demás intentando sentir un poco de esencia mágica a la cual enfocar una parte de su poder, si estaban ligados a él no podía ser tan difícil.

-"El tiempo se acaba y pronto estarás perdido"

Intento sentir ese pulso mágico, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella inmensa red…

_Un departamento pequeño, y una pareja joven desmadejada en el suelo, frente al televisor. Una oficina con varias personas inconscientes frente a los monitores de los ordenadores; un jardín de niños con pequeños tirados sin orden y cuidado alguno con los rayos del sol directo sobre sus rostros. El interior de una iglesia, una biblioteca pública incendiándose, estudiantes en una cafetería, los restos de un avión con bandera suiza…_

Abrió los ojos. Nada. Por más que intentaba llamarlos, ellos no respondían. Le habló a los cuervos una vez más.

-"¿Por qué no puedo traerlos de vuelta?"

-"No tienen el mismo vínculo, debes volver"

-"¡NO PUEDO DEJARLOS MORIR!"

Morir. Aquella palabra causo estragos en los murmullos que Harry había estado escuchando hasta hacia un par de minutos de forma ininterrumpida.

"_¿Morir?"…" ¿Estoy muerto?"…"¿Dónde estoy?", "Mamá…¿mamá? Tengo miedo?", "Al fin un poco de paz", "¡No, no, tengo muchas cosas en mente, tengo planes!", "¡Dios ayúdame!", "Aunque ande en valle de sombra y de muerte, no temeré"._

Las luces comenzaron a centellear con fuerza, como si cada una de ellas demandara una respuesta, un consuelo. Algo. Los murmullos eran cada vez más insistentes, más fuertes, comenzaban a inquietarle.

-"Debes irte."

-"Déjalos ir."

Algo estaba pasando por alto, pero ¿qué? Trato de recordar la vez anterior que pudo ver la red, algo había cambiado. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se vio a sí mismo, parado en los escombros de una ciudad en ruinas que bien podía ser Londres, a sus pies los hilos se entretejían como una red cubriéndola por completo. Las sombras a los lados de las calles le acechaban, pero sabía que no podían verle. Trató de encontrar algo que le ayudara, lo que fuera. Camino sin rumbo por las calles, tan vacías para el hecho de estar llenas de cuerpos. Algo pareció moverse de pronto entre los restos chamuscados de un Sedán, Harry retrocedió con cautela sin apartar la vista de ese punto.

-"¿Qué es lo que miras?"-

Reconocería esa voz aun en el fin del mundo, marisabidilla y fuerte. Dio la vuelta con cautela para encontrarse a Hermione Granger frente a él.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?"

Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts como la última vez, en el Gran Comedor. Harry simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-"No sé"-dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"Tú me trajiste aquí, debes saber"

Aquello no tenía lógica, primero estaba en una cosa-pensadero-crisol lleno de bolitas de luz y luego recordando uno de los peores sueños que había tenido en meses, ¿por qué su mejor amiga aparecería de la nada, en medio de una ciudad en ruinas? Movió el cabeza confundido.

-"Nada parece tener sentido, ¿a que sí?"-hablo Hermione despacio mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica.

-"La verdad es que no"-suspiro resignado mientras contemplaba a su amiga sacar un brillante envoltorio de colores parecido al de los dulces de Hogsmeade. Un enorme caramelo fue desenvuelto con parsimonia y Hermione se lo llevó a la boca, saboreándolo mientras contemplaba lo observaba con interés. Le sorprendía lo tranquila que lucía como si no le afectara lo más mínimo estar rodeada de destrucción y muerte. Algo exploto a lo lejos y ella apenas se inmutó, se limitó a hurgar en sus ropas de nuevo y sacar una nueva golosina que devoró con avidez. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su amiga sabía que ella al ser hija de dentistas, tenía una forma moderada de consumo de azucares. Le resultaba tan raro verla devorar dulces de esa forma. Y esa mirada, ¿desde cuándo los ojos color chocolate de Hermione tenían ese tinte rojizo?

-"Tú no eres Hermione"-dijo de golpe.

La chica comenzó a aplaudir.

-"Vaya, tardaste un poco más de lo que imagine, creía que por allá del tercer dulce te darías cuenta."

-"¿Quién eres y por qué tienes la apariencia de Hermione?"

La sonrisa de la falsa Hermione se ensanchó.

-"Tú lo sabes, ¿qué soy…bueno qué es ella para ti?"-parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo y eso comenzaba a irritar a Harry. –"¡Oh vamos! ¿Ni siquiera por qué lo repiten a cada momento los profesores?"

-"Hermione Granger es mi mejor amiga"-dijo finalmente

-"Para ser franco me decepcionas un poco, eres algo lento"-suspiro –"Hermione, la bruja más brillante su generación, a la que le copias las tareas de Transformaciones, ¿Algo?"

-"No sé qué buscas, pero ¡No permitiré que tomes su forma!"

-"Muchacho, muchacho…Si tú me diste esta forma, tú me estas relacionando con la persona que consideras más llena de conocimiento, la que siempre tiene respuestas.."-conforme hablaba avanzaba hacia Harry, quién asustado veía como los contornos de la figura comenzaban a desdibujarse de la misma forma que lo hacía un animago antes de transformarse-"Es la forma que más confianza te daba, pero si prefieres la real, mucho gusto"-

En el sitio donde fracciones de segundo antes había estado su amiga, ahora se encontraba un hombre alto, de largos cabellos canos y ojos rojizos.

-"Mímir, el recordador; el sabio"-dijo mientras extendía una mano blanca a modo de saludo. –"Lamento haber tomado la forma de esa chica, supuse que lo haría más fácil pero al parecer…".

Mímir aquel nombre no le sonaba en absoluto, pero había algo en sus rasgos incluso en su forma de hablar que le recordaba a la gente de las Tierras del Invierno. No quería confesarlo, pero le apenaba no saber quién era, parecía alguien importante. Le estrechó la mano y abrió los ojos con asombro. La piel blanca no era tal, sino que estaba de muchísimas runas que brillaban de forma sutil, brindarle a su piel el aspecto de la de una veela. Se demoró contemplando aquellos símbolos que le resultaban familiares, parecían vivos; danzando en la piel de aquel hombretón.

-"Interesantes las runas de Geis, ¿no?-dijo burlón, mientras Harry sobresaltado le soltaba.

-"Son cómo las runas de la piedra del pozo de la Desesperación"-recordó de pronto.

Mímir le contemplo de arriba abajo, cómo midiéndolo antes de responder, pareció encontrar algo que le agradó, porque esbozo una media sonrisa al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-"Los designios marcan que solo el Rey puede mandar a la Tierra"

-"Yo no soy ningún rey."-murmuró Harry poco convencido, le aterraba la idea de que aquél hombre también empezara con la monserga de los habitantes de las Tierras del Invierno –"Sólo es una casualidad"-

-"¡Casualidad! Ustedes los humanos siempre tan egocentristas como para admitir que están ligados, que su camino esta trazado. Siempre escabulléndose de formas indignas, rehuyendo de los designios del destino.-Mímir parecía molesto y decepcionado a la vez –Nunca he visto criatura más soberbia que un humano: débiles, imperfectos y se jactan de que nadie puede regir su destino, ¡cuando aún los mismos Dioses tienen escrito el suyo!- la voz comenzaba a aumentar de volumen a la vez que el cielo tronaba. –"¡Estas bajo el designio de las dísir!"

-"¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando! ¡He vivido ignorante toda mi vida! ¡No conozco nada! ¡No puedo hacer nada!"-grito Harry con frustración.

-"Los hilos de las Nordas te rodean, joven Rey!"-parecía haberse calmado e ignorante de que momentos atrás le había gritado y le miraba con intensidad –"No puedes cambiar el destino, pero si el cómo lo enfrentas…el conocimiento es poder, humano. Y yo puedo hacerte el más poderoso de ellos"

* * *

_Wow_

_Siete reviews por sólo un anuncio de mis infames intenciones de continuar esta historia. Muchisímas gracias._

_Bueno, si lo notaron hice un par de referencias al relato original, y trato de seguir un poco en la misma línea. Deje un par de pistas (¿?) que pueden resultar importantes capítulos adelante, además que espero (en verdad, en verdad espero) que sirvan de hilo conductor a hechos que me gustaron mucho de la historia de Josephine y que me gustaría retomar._

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y recuerden que estoy abierta a teorías, críticas y jalones de orejas. Espero y no se me fuera mucho la mano con las referencias a cierta cultura… _

_Besos y abrazos_

_Anellie_

_P.S. Creo que me merezco un gyro...(tu sabes quien eres)_


End file.
